wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunlight
My character for the Disabled Characters Contest. Please do not steal! Appearance Sunlight is a typical SandWing in his body shape. He has orange-gold scales, and his wing membranes are scarlet. He has dark, calm eyes that always seem to have a sparkle. His frill is darker than his scales, like a setting sun. He has a dusty brown tail barb, with a pale peach underbelly. The thing that makes him stand out the most is that he only has one wing, although his prosthetic wing seems real. His prosthetic wing is made of metal, which has a socket on the end that fits on his shoulder. It's covered with yellow leather, and has additional leather scales to make it look realistic. Personality Sunlight is optimistic, or at least tries to be. He keeps a positive outlook on life, and does his best to believe that today can be a great day. Despite his optimism, however, he can often have moments of sadness and feeling like he should give up. He wants to live a normal life and be a normal dragon, and hates that he can't. He loves to be helpful, and is becoming a doctor so that he can help others who are going through pain. Weaknesses His biggest weakness is his missing wing. He can't fly as well as he used to, even with an animus-enchanted prosthetic. Without his prosthetic wing, he can't fly at all. In addition, he has bouts of depression occasionally, and struggles with life. History He was born to two happy parents, Flare and Jackal. They raised him as well as they could, and he had a happy early dragonethood in Possibility. He was living a great life with them until he was two years old. Around his second birthday, his younger sister hatched. Jackal and Flare didn't have a lot of money, and Jackal went to work two jobs a day trying to help bring in some cash to support them. Eventually, the hard work was too much, and he had a heart attack. Sunlight was three when he died, and Dustdevil was one. Shortly after, Sunlight was playing at school when he was injured. He had flown up pretty high, and then he was hit in the right wing with a gust of air. He lost his balance, and flew into a sharp rock. It scratched his body, punctured the wing membrane on his right wing, and shattered the bones of one wing in addition to breaking his arm. He was rushed to the doctor, but they weren't able to save his wing. His arm was out in a splint, and his wing was amputated. It took a year for his mother to find somebody to make a prosthetic, and during that year Sunlight feared he would never fly again. After a while of searching, they found a dragon who made prosthetic limbs, and then they found an animus who could enchant it to work like a regular wing. He started using the new wing, and was back to flying and playing like any young dragon. He eventually finished school, and went on to go to medical school. After being inspired by everyone who helped him recover from the accident, he chose to become a doctor so he could help those in need like he had been. Trivia - He was inspired by a pottery dragon I got from a paint your own pottery store, which has had one wing broken off - His infobox picture was taken at the Ark Encounter in Williamstown - His theme song is from my favorite band Gallery Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Healer)